A Brand New World
by behind-those-crimson-eyes
Summary: Mikan is a shy and conservative girl. But wil one single new student open up her heart? NXM R&R plz!
1. A New Student

A Brand New World

**Disclamer: I DO NOT own GAKUEN ALICE**

Mikan is shy and conservative. But will a single new student open up her heart?

********************************************************************

**Mikan's POV**

*beepbeepbeep* "argh! Stupid alarm clock!!!!" I rubbed my eyes. Its only six in the morning but I must get up for my daily morning run. Oh! Hey there! I'm Mikan Sakura, 16 years old. I'm currently studying in Gakuen Alice. I usually don't open my heart to anyone but a lot of boys…as in A LOT have come to me and confessed and asked me out. But I turned them down. The only person who have seen the real me is my best friend Hotaru Imai. SHE IS THE BEST!!!!!!

**Normal POV**

Mikan walked into the classroom and took her seat at the last row by the window and looked out. "Same as usual huh." A blond boy with a bunny sat down next to her. "Oh, hey Ruka. Im just tired." Mikan responded nicely but not with a smile. Ruka left her knowing that he won't get anything out of her. He signed and went turned to the front.

"GOOOD MORNING CLASS!!!!" Narumi..the gay teacher danced in. " Today, I am very happy to announce that we will have a new student in our class. Now come in!!!" He beckoned to the door and a boy with dark black hair and crimson eyes walked in. "This is Natsume Hyuuga-kun, everyone be nice to him!!" Because of his good looks, the girls started squealing and fainting. "HE IS SOOOO HOT!!!!!" Mikan only signed. _Idiots... _she thought. Narumi looked around and said, "Natsume can have a seat next to Mikan-chan! And from today and on, Mikan will be his partner! That's all for today!" He walked out ( I KNOW **WALKED **out).

Natsume sat down and did not make an attempt to speak. Mikan didn't either. But she can't help sneaking glances at him.

**Mikan's POV**

Gotta admit. He is a hottie. But he does have this naughty cold look on him. Wonder why. "Hey, so your Natsume?" I said. "Hn" and that's all I got for a reply. Very satisfying…HUH????!!!! DID HE JUST SMIRK??!!!!!


	2. Crab Cakes

**A Brand New World**

**Chapter 2**

**Normal POV**

"Quit spacing out Mikan, lets go and grab some crab cakes, I want the big ones." A girl with black hair and purple eyes said while grabbing one of Mikan's pig tails and dragging her out the door. "WHAAATTT????? LEMME GO!!! I DON'T WANT CRAB CAKES!!!!! HOTARU!!!" Mikan screamed. "Did you just refuse my orders?" Hotaru said with a cold glint in her eyes. *Gulp* Mikan nodded and just tagged along. Well Hotaru is known as the ice queen for a reason…

They arrived at the cafeteria only to discover a swarm of girls and two guys sitting at a table near the crab cake section. " How dare they TAKE MY TABLE!!!!!!!" Hotaru seriously errupted. Everyone froze except for Mikan who was standing there awkwardly. "Erm we will just go and sit at another table alright??" "NO ITS NOT ALRIGHT!!!! IM GOING TO GET OUR TABLE BACK!!!!!!!" Hotaru stormed over to the table and the girls immediately fled. Ruka looked up and blushed, he's always got a thing for Hotaru. "GET. AWAY. FROM. OUR. TABLE!!!!!!" Hotaru was loading her baka gun. Ruka stood up to leave and Natsume mearly glanced at her. "PFFT! Why should we? I don' t believe you can make us?" Natsume said half heartedly. "Erm, why don't we just leave Hotaru." Mikan tugged on her friend's sleeve. Suddenly, Natsume glanced up, "hey its you! You are my partner, come sit with me." "um that's ok, I'll chose where I sit." Mikan glared at him and said. Natsume was shocked for it's the first time in his life where someone talked to him like that.

**Natsume's POV**

She's got some temper. I wish I had a girlfriend like that…WHAT??!! NO WAY!!!!! I AM NOT FANTASIZING!!!!! Calm down calm down…

**Mikan's POV**

Geez whats with this guy..again. But I can't help looking at those eyes..they are soo beautiful… "AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A girl came out screaming. OH NO! I gotta get out of here. (2 miutes later) phew!! Im save..where is Hotaru??


	3. New Fire

**A Brand New World**

**Chapter 3**

**Mikan's POV**

"Hotaru!!!" I rushed back inside the building which was covered in flames by now. I vaguely heard Natsume shouting at me telling me to stay back. I found that a little weird. I opened the kitchen doors and found Hotaru lying unconscious on the floor. "Hotaru!! WAKE UP!" *CREAK* I looked up, a piece of wood was falling on us. I screamed and everything went black.

**Normal POV**

Mikan woke up in the Academy Hospital. "Huh? Where am I? HOTARU!! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!" She looked around, seeing familiar faces, she calmed down alittle. "Pipe down! It's a hospital not a…party! Imai is fine she is in the next room sleeping." Natsume replied, frowning. Mikan let out a relieved sign, "Thanks.." Just then, the doctor walked in, "Ah! Mikan-chan you are awake! Now, do you remember anything around the time when you burst into the kitchen?" Mikan looked thoughtful for a second, "Well I remember seeing Hotaru on the ground, and the piece of wood falling on us. Then, I was vaguely…very vaguely aware that someone was calling my name and carried me outside. That's all." Hearing the "being carried" part, Natsume looked away. _I hope she won't remember who carried her._

**Mikan's POV**

No doubt, Natsume carried me out. I didn't say it because I didn't want to embarrass him…that would be fun to see though. Come to think of it, I've never seen him smile ever since he transferred into our school. HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.

**Normal POV**

Its already late evening, everyone has left except for Natsume and of course, Mikan. None of them spoke…but finally Natsume couldn't take it anymore so he broke the silence and said, "Hey." "WHA? Oh hey…" Mikan was a little surprised. "Sorry about what I said to your friend at the caf today." _NATSUME IS APPOLOGIZING?????__**WHAT?**_ Mikan was shocked but remained calm on the outside. "Ya whatever."

**Natsume's POV**

Her eyes are so captivating!!! ARGHHH! CAN'T STOP STARING!!! LOOK AWAY NATSUME LOOK **AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mikan's POV**

This is the weirdest guy I have EVER seen in my ENTIRE life. Why does he keeps on staring at me? Its hard not to look back at those crimson eyes… SELF CONTROL MIKAN!!!!!!! "**MIKAN-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU OK? ARE YOU HURT??? DON'T BE SO RECKLESS NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!" **Youchi, looking like a 15 year old ran in screaming. (Yup he ate those aging candies again.) "I'm fine Youchi, I'm fine." She hugged him and said, "but don't scream and eat those candies again 'k?" Youchi sniffed and nodded.

**Youchi's POV**

Why do I have a feeling that that guy sitting by the window has something to do with this? I will kill him if he hurts my onee-chan!

**Natsume's POV**

I have no choice but to look away. Who is that guy? Why is he hugging my…SCRATCH THAT!!!! JUST MIKAN!!! Yes why is he hugging Mikan??? Why did she hug him back? Am I feeling jealouse????? How weird.

**Normal POV**

"Well I guess I'd be going now. See ya." Natsume waved and disappeared out the window. *Shrink Shrink* "Mikanee-chan, Im back to my original age!!!" Youchi announced happily. Mikan just smiled and looked out the window. "Time to go to bed Youchi!" A boy with blueish hair and a star under his eye came in. "Hi Tsubasa-sempai, good night Youchi!" Youchi wanted to stay but Tsubasa swept him off his feet and carried him away on his shoulder. "I wonder how Hotaru is…" Mikan drifted into sleep.


	4. Sakura Tree

A Brand New World

**Sorry my chapters are a little short…I will work on those!!! Thx!**

**Again…I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**R&R PLZ!!!! THX!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

Mikan yawned and stood up. "OWY!!" she looked down at her ankle and discovered that it was still broken. "Don't want a crutch…" So, she limped to school, not caring if the doctors prohibited her or what.

School won't start in about 1 hour and since her ankle is broken, she can't run. So, she went to the Sakura tree and was about to sit down when she tripped on a stick and stumbled face down only to discover that she landed on somebody. "Watch it will you? Oh…its you." Natsume sat up, blushing slightly. "Im sorry! You see, I broke my ankle and I didn't want a crutch thing so I left and now school doesn't start for an hour and……so on and so on…" Mikan explained blushing furiously. "Calm down, I'm not dead am I?" Natsume stood up and brushed the dirt off him and lend Mikan a hand, "here, hold on and I'll pull you up." At first, Mikan looked reluctant but signed and held onto his hand. "Thanks a bunch." She was about to limp off again when Natsume caught her and said, "wait, don't leave. Hang out with me for a few minutes will you?" Mikan signed again and sat down SLOWLY. And so begins the conversation:

"So Natsume, what is your alice?"

"Fire"

"Cool…" Suddenly fearing for her hair.

"Whats yours"

"So far, nullification."

"SO FAR? What do you mean?"  
"Narumi sensei said that I have another alice but I don't know what it is."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a while when Natsume suddenly started coughing. Blood came later.

"NATSUME!! What's wrong?? I'll try my best to get a doctor. Hold on!" Mikan began to get up. "No..d..don't get a *cough* doctor..*COUGH COUGH COUGH*" Natsume rasped in between coughs. Suddenly his world went black as he sank into unconsciousness.

**Mikan's POV**

What do you do when someone blacks out???? Um um um um CPR!!!! Right??? (Clearly shes kinda clueless.) But but then I have to…to….to…KISS HIM??????????!!!!! Mikan is not a kiss is CPR…is not a kiss…is not a kiss.

**Normal POV**

Mikan bent down and pressed her lips against his and blew in air. His lungs seemed clear so she pressed her ears on his chest only to find a faint but steadyish heart beat. So she pressed her lips against his again and did this repeatedly until he finally woke up. "Sorry about that.." Natsume said looking kind of off in someways. "Oh its nothing…" Mikan said while frantically trying to wipe off the blood on her lips so that Natsume won't know what she did. Too late. He saw. "Why is there blood on YOUR lips?" "HUH!!! Oh um I got nervous so uh I uh…..(what to do what to do) I BIT MY LIP!!!!!" Mikan was exploding with nervousness. "…" Natsume was smart enough to figure out what she did so he touched his mouth and looked up. "ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!" Mikan was still trying to hide it. (School should be starting in my opinion…) Natsume looked at her and lunged forward and kissed her. "MMPH!! Nasu-mmph!" Mikan was staring wide eyed at her partner…but finally she gave in and wrapped her arms around him and kissed back. It grew more and more passionate until Mikan couldn't help but break for air. *BRIIIIIIING!!!* "Theres the bell…I gotta get going" Natsume looked down and mumbled while running away, leaving a dumfounded Mikan sitting on the ground.

**Mikan's POV**

He kissed me!! MY FIRST KISS!!! His lips are soft….BLUSH BLUSH BLUSH FUME!!!!!!

**Natsume's POV**

DAMN IT NATSUME!! YOU LOST CONTROL!!!!! But it was a happy moment..her lips tasted like strawberries and a tint of orange….BLUSH BLUSH BLUSH FUME!!!!!!!!!

**Normal POV**

It sure was awkward in class because Mikan had to sit next to Natsume. The entire time. They looked away and couldn't look at each other. "That's all for today class! Prepare for your exam tomorrow!!" The students wailed and threw death glares at the substitute who was running away from the classroom by now.

"So Orange girl, want to tell me what happened at the Sakura Tree?"

**Chapter 3!!! Yay!!!**

**Its not much longer but I will have to work on it bit by bit. R&R plz!! Give me some ideas!!!!**


	5. Central Town

A Brand New World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Please keep on reading and reviewing!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to all of you that reviewed!!**

**Chapter 5**

*********************************************

**Normal POV**

"Hota..HOTARU!!!" Mikan lept up from her seat and jumped about 4 miles high and landed back with a thud, "Erm…nothing happened!!!! RIGHT PPLS?? Nothing happened!!" Nastume spoke up for the first time, "Imai, we kissed, we kissed…big deal." Natsume missed the shock on Mikan's face yet Hotaru being her best friend have noticed. The entire class started mumbling.

**Mikan's POV**

No big deal????? What's wrong with him???? Wait…why am I so shocked…..hmmm interesting…why? I don't know.

**Normal POV**

"Ne Natsume, why don't we go to the Central town? You haven't been there have you? I will show you around k?" Mikan tried her best to smile as she dragged a confused Natsume behind her, "Ok? But polka dots, I have high expectations…"

5 seconds

10 seconds

15 seconds

20 seconds

25 seconds

30 seconds

35 seconds

40 seconds

45 seconds

50 seconds

55 seconds

One minute…

"**WHAT WAS THAT????????????? YOU STUPID PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Mikan started hopping around on one foot while the entire class sweat dropped. Natsume just smirked, picked Mikan up and put her on his shoulder and said, "You broke your ankle I'll help." Mikan was screaming and her face flushing thousand shades of red and pink. The class sweat dropped again.

**At Central Town**

"Geez, you didn't have to pick me up like that…"Mikan said nervously while limping around central town and leaning her weight on Natsume's shoulder. "Well, helping others in need is a good thing am I wrong?" Natsume smirked again. Mikan signed when she looked up a certain shop caught her eye and she couldn't stop staring at it. "Um Natsume, I really like Howalons…"

"What? Cool"

"I mean, I REALLY like Howalons."

"…"

"I _**REALLY REALLY REALLY **_ like Howalons…"

"I GET YOUR POINT!!!!!" Natsume couldn't take it and bought Mikan a large box of fluff puffs. "Alright, eat up.." "THANK YOU!!!!!I LO…" Mikan broke off in mid sentence blushing again. Natsume heard her but pretended to be deaf.

**Mikan's POV**

OH. MY. GOD. THAT WAS SOO CLOSE!!! But hey…do I like him? I do find him interesting…Everything about him seems so…so captivating…His crimson eyes, messy black hair, tallish figure…*daydream mode*

**Natsume's POV**

Wow…she lost control…but does she like me? Do I like HER? She isn't like any other girl I've met. She is kinda cute and beautiful though…slender body, big hazel eyes, auburn hair…*daydream mode*

**Normal POV**

"Its kind of getting late..we should go back." Natsume picked Mikan up again and walked toward the bus station. This time, Mikan didn't disobey…why? Because she is still thinking about Natsume. When they arrived at the dorms, Natsume looked at Mikan and said, "Thanks, I had a lot of fun today." He smiled one of his rare smiles and leaned in and kissed Mikan on the lips. Mikan couldn't help but respond back…none of them knew that there was a girl with a camera hiding in the bushes with a blond boy.

**Natsume's POV**

I definitely like her….

**Mikan's POV**

IM MADLY IN LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Normal POV**

Mikan returned to her dorm and changed into her PJs with great difficulty. Then, she sat down at her computer and opened the chat window.

**ONLINE: HOTARU IMAI**

**RUKA NOGI**

**NATSUME HYUUGA**

**NARUMI SENSEI**

**OFFLINE: GRANDPA**

**MOM**

**DAD**

**CHAT WINDOW WITH HOTARU:**

Hotaru: hey hows central town?

Mikan: Fun…and weird

Hotaru: ??

Mikan: I think I like Natsume

Hotaru: ……………. =/

Mikan: We kissed again…

Hotaru: I know I saw…haha is pretty obvious that he likes u

Mikan: really??!!!!

Hotaru: use ur eyes baka..i g2g, c u tmr!!

Mikan c ya!!

Mikan was jumping with excitement, ignoring the fact that Natsume was the room directly below her's. She had a hard time going to bed that night…

**Chapter 5 finally done!!!**

**Thanks to those who took the time to review!!! For those of you who didn't please R&R please!!! Thank u!!!!!!!!**

**I luv cake!!!..sorry I was hyper**


	6. Realization

A Brand New World

**Chapter 6**

**In this chapter…there is going to be a little bit of a twist…I think….**

**LOOK OUT!! ;)**

*********************************************************

**Normal POV**

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

"YYYYYAAAAWWWWNNNNN." Mikan sat up and stretched. _EH? WHY DID I SET THE ALARM TO SIX? _ She was confused. _Out of habit…_ Just as she was about to get up and take a shower, she heard a light gentle tap on the door. "COMING!!!" *THUD CRASH THUD CRASH BOOM* Mikan finally made it to the door when she opened it she was surprised. "Natsu..me?" He smiled. "Morning!" Natsume invited himself into her tidy room and lied down on the bed, leaving Mikan standing there not knowing what to do. "Why don't you come and sit down here?" Natsume said inviting Mikan next to him. She shyly obeyed. "I came here to talk about yesterday…"Natsume began. Mikan's eyes snapped up. Natsume carried on, "I hope you don't think I am some kind of player but I really do enjoy kissing you." "EHHHHH?" Natsume laughed (yes laughed) "Mikan, I need to tell you something…I am…I..uh…you..I am..I LIKE YOU!!!!!!!!!" Natsume finally let it out.

10 seconds

20 seconds

30 seconds

"NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!!!!!!" She threw her arms around him and he laughed again in relief. (She sure responded faster than last time…) They shared another passionate kiss.

**Mikan's POV**

ASDLFKJWOEFISJDOFKJALWKEJFOAISDGAWSFD;SKDFJOWIEJFOASIFAWKJEHFWDKFJSDKJFWEIFJSOIDJFLK **AKA **very very very **very **happy.

**Natsume's POV**

HAPPIEST DAY OF MY WHOLE LIFE!!!!!!

**Normal POV**

**LUNCH**

"Oh so he told you first eh?" Hotaru said while munching on her 10th crab cake. "YUP!!I FEEL SOO..DIFFERENT!!! MY LIFE'S CHANGED!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan droned on and on about how happy she is while everyone at her table sweat dropped while burning with jealousy.

**Afternoon class**

"Class, we have another new student. Her name is Éclair. Everyone please make her feel welcome!" Narumi said while ballet dancing out the door in his frilly purple costume. "NATSUME KUN!!!!! OH I MISSED YOU MY DEAR NATSUME KUN!!!!!" Éclair threw herself on to Natsume and started sobbing. Mikan on the other hand was sending off a very very dangerous aura. "Who are you?" Mikan said, her face like a stone while ice dripped out of her every word. "Oh! I am Natsume kun's fiancée! We are going to get married when he is 20 which will be in about 3 years." Éclair responded happily. Mikan was shocked and so was all the others. "Piss off Éclair. I called off the engagement 3 years ago. Now go away because I have someone else I left my heart with." Nastume glared at her. "Now now Natsu-kun, be nice!" Éclair pouted childishly which made Mikan wanting to kill her this instant. "So noob, whats your alice?" Mikan said with the same attitude. Éclair glanced at her and said. "My alice is the Water/Ice." Mikan nodded and looked away. She was ready to burst into tears and screams but she must control herself. The rest of the afternoon past in a daze.

**Éclair's POV**

So that girl is Natsume's girlfriend huh? Hahaha perfect, Mikan, watch your heart because its going to shatter into a million pieces…

*****************************************************************************

**Chapter 6 is done!!!**

**Cliff hanger….ooooooooo**

**R&R PLEASE!! Thank you!**


	7. Unfortunate day

A Brand New World

**Chapter 7**

**What will Éclair do to poor innocent Mikan??**

**R&R plz and I desperately need some ideas…hehe**

**Alright Chapter 7! Here it is!!!!**

***********************************************************

**Normal POV**

"Mikan ignore her. She is nothing but a bitch." Natsume tried his best to comfort Mikan who is leaning on his shoulders softly crying. "Who..is..sh..she? Tell me…about..the eng..enga….gement…" Mikan sobbed. Natsume signed, "Well, I used to live in France and I met her when I was at a party. My dad thought she was nice and adorable so he planned this stupid engagement for us. I wasn't happy about it so I called it off. My father was mad at me, and I thought I have had enough of him and his unreasonable actions. So I ran away to Japan." Mikan remained silent. Natsume signed again, "Don't worry, I love only you! Now be good and stay here, I need to go to Class A to put something in the teacher's drawer. Take care of my heart, I left it with you." (That line sounds really familiar….) Mikan smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. Natsume disappeared out the door.

**Natsume's POV**

Damn that stupid bitch! She is so annoying! I would've killed her 5 YEARS AGO!!!! If I was allowed that is. As I walked into Class A, I found Éclair sitting seductively on the teachers desk, wearing nothing but a tank top and short short skirt. I frowned in disgust. "Natsu-bunny, come give your future wife a kissy kiss." Éclair crooned. "The hell? Dream on bitch." I replied. I walked to the drawer which was thankfully farthest away from her eye burning face and placed the document in it. Suddenly Éclair pushed me on to the table and wound her legs around my waist. "Now now, don't be so pushy!" She pressed her lips to mine trying to urge me to kiss back. "FU*K….O..OFF!!!!!!!" I really lost my temper. So I put her hair on fire but she drowned it with her stupid Water alice. DAMN IT!!!!!!! I can't move! The mission wore me out!!!!! Just then, I heard a light gasp at the door. I saw the very last person I didn't want to see me like this with this…..this…..(no word to describe how disgusting.). "MIKAN?!" I pushed Éclair off with all my strength and rushed over to her. She shrank away from me. I saw several emotions play across her eyes. Pain. Shock. Disgust. Anger. Frustration. "Its not what you think! I…" Mikan slapped me on the cheek. "YOU! You said I was the only person you loved and that you left your heart with me for me to take care of it. Well too bad, I am going to tear it up! You insolent stupid arrogant JERK!!!!!" She ran away. I turned around screaming angrily and noticed that Éclair was smiling evily. I didn't utter a word and I knocked the senses out of her with 28 direct punches to the face and stomach.

**Mikan's POV**

HOW COULD HE? HOW? I TRUSTED THAT JERK!!! HOW?? I was crying so bad that I can't see what was in front of my eyes so I just shut them and kept on running hoping my head would hit a wall. But instead I bombarded into someone. "Mikan??" I looked up through my tear filled eyes. It was Ruka. Finally, one of the people I could trust with my heart. I couldn't say anymore so I hugged him tight and started sobbing onto his chest, soaking his shirt. Ruka patted me sympathetically.

**Ruka's POV**

I bet it was something with Natsume and that new Frenchy…poor Mikan. I carried her up and walked toward Imai's lab knowing that she is the only one who truly understood Mikan.

**Natsume's POV**

Ruka. My best friend. I signed. I kept on trying to be gentle like him. I guess I will never be like that. I want to be the one to hold Mikan and lend her a shoulder to cry on. I want to be the one that could comfort her. I want to be the one…that's special to her. I looked down at my hands filled with French blood and let out another furious cry.

**********************************************************************

**Chapter 7 done!!! **

**Waaa so sad! I was going to cry…..**

**R&R PLEASE!!!!!**

**Keep on reading! Thanks for all the support!**


	8. Cold WarWarm Heart

A Brand New World

**Here I go! Chapter 8!**

**SADLY…I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice**

******************************************************************

**Normal POV**

Mikan was still crying when Ruka arrived with her in his arms at Hotaru's lab. Once Hotaru saw Mikan crying. She was worried.

**Hotaru's POV**

Bet it was that good for nothing Hyuuga…How dare he hurt my little MIKAN?????!!!! I could feel my face harden into ice, another reason why I know that is because Ruka was growing more and more horrified and uneasy. So I immediately dropped my ice expression. "What happened Mikan?" Mikan looked up and I know I have to prepare for uncontrollable screaming for about 2 minutes….here it comes, "THAT STUPID NATSUME JERK SAID THAT HE WAS GOING TO PUT SOMETHING INTO THE CLASS A TEACHER'S DESK. HE WAS TAKING A LONG TIME SO I WENT TO CHECK ON HIM. WHEN I ARRIVED, I FOUND THAT STUPID BITCHY FRENCH GIRL SITTING **ON **HIM AND THEY WERE KISSING THEIR HEARTS OUT!!!!!! I SWEAR IF I EVER SEE HIM AGAIN, I WILL…I WILL…..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Mikan was screaming as you can see. I am glad I have soundproof walls…phew! So it is that Natsume…He is soooo dead. "Look Mikan, we all know that guys are jerks….er ignore that Ruka…You have to be strong!" Mikan nodded and said calmly (thank god), "next time I see him, he is dead meat. I will roast him with his own alice!" Woah that was cruel..she can get pretty scary sometimes… "That's my Mikan, and Ruka, if you mention a word about this to Natsume, your life will be gone in a blink of an eye." Ruka nodded and gulped. He has suffered the wrath of my evilness for I don't know how many times.

**Natsume's POV**

Damn it, damn it damn it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who knows what Mikan will do to me the next time she sees me….don't hurt me please Mikan! My heart is still with you!!!

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Normal POV**

"Class, I will be assigning projects! This is a partner project so you will be working with your partners!! The project is about making your alice stones. After you have made it, give it to your partner and exchange it for theirs." Narumi sensei blabbled on and on. Natsume was horrified partly because Mikan was giving him the coldest, scariest, death glares. Éclair on the other hand was busy inspecting her wounds on her face left by Natsume on that day. "Get started!" As soon as Narumi said so, the class bursted into excited whispers and conversations. Mikan ignored Natsume and concentrated on making her stone. Natsume had no choice but to do the same. When the class is finished, the biggest stones were Natsume's and Mikan's. But one strange thing is that Natsume only had one stone (red in color) while Mikan had two. One was orange and the other orangeish red. "OH MY! Mikan!! You have the SCE Alice!!! With that, you can steal, copy and erase anyone's alice! I must group you into the dangerous ability class at once!!" Narumi dashed out of the room leaving the entire class staring at the partners. Hotaru was muching on her crab cake and Ruka was fidgeting nervously. Suddenly, Mikan leaned toward Natsume's ear and hissed just loud enough for him to hear, " My alice stones is mine, save it jerk and give it to your pretty little bitch." With that, she left followed by a nervous Ruka and stoic Hotaru, leaving a wounded and hurt Natsume behind. When Mikan was about to reach the door, she turned back and threw a beautiful punch at Éclair's nose and kicked her on the side of her head. Éclair screamed in pain as Mikan rebroke her nose. "Oh sorry, I thought you were a punching bag since you are so ugly that your mom got a ticket for littering when she dropped you off at school. Éclair bursted into tears and Mikan walked away leaving the entire class in total astonishment.

**Natsume's POV**

I am truly broken from the core…a single tear dropped from my now cold crimson eyes. Deep inside, I know, that Mikan is the true one for me. I got up and left with my stone in my pocket and my hand around it.

**Mikan's POV**

I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID THOSE WORDS!!!!!! NO MIKAN YOU CAN'T SOFTEN UP! YOU CAN'T!!! I cried again after that day. I know…I can never stop loving him.


	9. The Storm where Two hearts met

A Brand New World

**Chapter 9!! Phew!! I can't believe I am writing this much in one day!!!!**

**Thanks to all who kept on supporting me and reviewing! Thanks to all that added me into their favorites. I will do my best to write the best work!! **

**Lots of luv**

**Behind-those-crimson-eyes**

****************************************************************

**Normal POV**

***KKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!***

There is a thunderstorm outside and Mikan was sitting on her bed reading. She couldn't help thinking about Natsume…doing a mission in this weather right now. _I really do love him that much huh._ Mikan thought. She got off her bed and turned on her mac book and opened her chat window.

**ONLINE: HOTARU IMAI**

**RUKA NOGI**

**MOM**

**OFFLINE**

**NATSUME HYUUGA**

**DAD**

**GRANDPA**

**NARUMI SENSEI**

**CHAT WINDOW WITH RUKA**

Mikan: Hi bunny boy

Ruka: =) hey you happier now?

Mikan: ya! Thx to you who brought me to Hotaru.

Hotaru: I joined

Ruka: Hey

Mikan: I can't stop thinking about Natsume you guys

Hotaru: *sign* I know…I guess he is your special someone…

Ruka: Don't sweat it. He will be fine Mikan, I trust his….w8 brb

Mikan: Ruka must be getting a call. I wonder who

Hotaru: stay away from my Ruka

Mikan: okok I am not crazy over him…

Hotaru: You know he could c all of this right?

Mikan:….. oh

Hotaru: nvm

Ruka: MIKAN YOU GUYS!!! I JUST GOT A CALL FROM PERSONA. NATSUME IS IN TROUBLE! HE JUST CAME BACK FROM HIS MISSION AND HE LOST TOO MUCH BLOOD AND NOW HE IS SO WEAK! HE IS IN THE NORTHERN WOODS LETS GO!!!!!"

(Mikan Sakura is offline)

Hotaru: shes quick…

(Ruka Nogi is offline)

Hotaru: …fine!!!

(Hotaru Imai is offline)

All three of them met up at the entrance of the Northern woods. Mikan was already 10 metres ahead. Three of them ran blindly in the dark rainy night, drenched by the rain. Hotaru screamed, "I SWEAR!!!!! IF WE FIND HIM HES GONNA PAY FOR MY 10000 YEN PJS!!!!" Ruka sweatdropped. Suddenly, a cliff appeared and three of them tumbled down. When they all got up, Ruka and Hotaru looked around and started climbing back up. "God damn that Natsume…." Hotaru was mumbling the entire way up. "Where is Mikan?" Ruka suddenly asked. _Uh oh. _That was the thought in both of their minds.

**Mikan's POV**

GREAT. Im lost…any idea where I might be right now? GEEZ NATSUME!!!!!!! I aimlessly walked around along the river bank.

**Normal POV**

Mikan was running again. Suddenly, she tripped and landed on something soft. She looked up, a boy who's covered in cuts and wounds and blood lay there breathing faintly. "Natsume!! Natsume wake up!!!" Mikan screamed frantically. *KABOOM!!!* Thunder crashed upon them. "Hmm? Mikan? MIKAN!! Ouch. Look I am soo sorry about what you saw that day. Please please forgive me!! I love you!! Mikan!" Natsume was so wounded and tired that his voice was barely audible. Mikan on the other hand was crying her eyes out. "Natsume you big idiot!! You hurt me down to the core!!! I love you so much that I couldn't stop thinking about you!! You!! Don't you ever do that again!!!" Natsume smiled and summoned all his strength to lift his hand and caress Mikan's cheek. Mikan threw her arms around him and kissed him. The kiss was fierce and filled with love and regret. Suddenly a strike of lightning hit the tree above them and it crashed down upon Mikan and Natsume. The world went black.

**FIVE DAYS LATER**

"Where..am I?" Mikan sat up. "OUCH!! FRIK!!" this time its not just her ankle broken, she sprained her wrist as well. Hotaru looked at her and said, " DON'T YOU EVER MAKE ME WORRY LIKE THAT AGAIN!!! You were unconscious for five days!!! You idiot!!" Ruka gave Hotaru a hug who was crying now. (**HOTARU** CRYING??) "Where is Natsume?" Mikan asked timidly, hoping she will receive good news not bad. Ruka responded, "He is in the next room, his injuries are all healing now. In other words he is fine." Mikan let out a sign of relief. "I want to go see him." She hopped down from the bed and landed on one foot. Leaning her weight on Ruka, she hopped to the next room and found an awake Natsume gazing off into space at the window. "Natsume?" Mikan hopped toward his bed. Natsume turned around and smiled, " Hows your head bunny girl?" Mikan started crying again and she jumped onto his bed and hugged him close burying her face at the crook of his neck, "You're ok!! You made me worry so much!! I am soo happy that you are fine!!" Natsume just smiled again and hugged her back. Ruka and Hotaru left the room, giving those to love birds some privacy.

"You know Mikan, there is a saying, that true love never ends no matter what happens?"

"I agree Natsume I agree."

Mikan took out her two alice stones and handed them to Natsume. "Here, I want you to have them." Natume took them in his heavily bandaged hand and smiled, "I will give you mine as soon as I get out of the hospital."

Mikan smiled, "I love you."

Natsume leaned in, "As I love you."

*************************************************************************

**I AM DONE!!! I hope you all liked the story. I know the ending is a bit abrupt…I will work on that with my other stories…**

**Please review!!! Thank you to all those who looked forward to my new chapters and to those who supported me.**

**Behind-those-crimson-eyes**


End file.
